Bomberman (Super Smash Flash 2)
|universe = ''Bomberman'' |stock = |availability = Starter |weight = Medium |final = Revenge |tier = B- |ranking = 21 }} Bomberman is a playable newcomer starter character in Super Smash Flash 2 hailing from Konami's (formerly by the defunct Hudson Soft) series of the same name. The White Bomber's design is based around his appearance in the game Bomberman Generation, where he is depicted wearing a red scarf and golden bracelets. Bomberman is ranked 21st on the current tier list, a noticeable increase from his 36th place rank on the last tier list. Bomberman has very good stage control due to his ability to plant and move around up to five bombs on the stage which, when detonated, produce very large, high-damaging explosions that have to potential to cover the entire stage. He also has very good maneuverability due to his good aerial mobility and a ludicrously fast initial dash that gives him a long dash dance and can be repeatedly crouch-canceled to zip around the stage. This is further compounded by his solid air game due to his fast, powerful, disjointed aerials that enable him to combo opponents offstage, as well as his wealth of good kill moves, including his smash attacks, power bombs, back and forward aerials, up special, and forward throw. However, Bomberman suffers from high accelerated falling speed , the third highest, and a large hurtbox, his head, that makes him susceptible to combos and chain grabs. His recovery, while covering a great vertical distance, is very linear and covers very little horizontal distance, making him easy to gimp. Outside of the moves that use his head, Bomberman's attack range is lackluster, giving him a disadvantage against characters with disjointed hitboxes, such as and . In addition to this, Bomberman becomes considerably weaker onstage if his opponent overwhelms him before he has a chance to set up his bombs. Bomberman appears to have a small player base and poor representation in online tournaments. However, the players that do participate in tournaments take high spots. Attributes Bomberman has one of the best stage control games in the demo, due to his ability to drop five bombs on the field, move them around with Bomb Kick, and detonate them simultaneously to fill the stage with strong explosions. Several of his attacks involve his large head, which gives him good range on his aerials and makes him good at juggling his opponents. He can travel a significant vertical distance with Jetpack, allowing him to recover from the bottom blast zone on some stages. He can kill with all of his smash attacks, his forward throw, a fully charged bomb, and his forward and up aerials. He has a great game and throw game despite his grab possessing short range, but it's one of the fastest grabs. He has two chain grabs in his up and down throw which can help him set up bomb kills or rack up damage. His forward and back throws are good at sending opponents far offstage, where they may not be able to recover if not killing them outright. His dash is one of the fastest in the game and he has good air speed, which gives him good mobility. However, the disadvantage of Bomberman's big head is that it also works as a big hurtbox and combined with his accelerated falling speed, the third fast faller, leads him to being easily combo'ed, juggled, and chain grabbed. His recovery covers good vertical distance, but lacks in horizontal distance and is extremely telegraphed, giving his opponent plenty of time to intercept him. He also has some problems in his range which leaves him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes and with fast, rushdown gameplay. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Update history SSF2 Beta 1.0 * * * * * * * ** ** * ** SSF2 Beta 1.0.3/1.0.3.1 * * * * *Dash attack: ** ** ** *Forward tilt: ** ** *Forward smash: ** ** *Neutral aerial: ** ** ** ** *Forward aerial: ** ** *Back aerial: ** ** *Up aerial: ** ** *Standard special move: ** ** ** ** *Side special move (ground): ** ** *Side special move (aerial): ** ** ** *Back throw: ** *Ledge attack: ** SSF2 Beta 1.0.3.2 * In competitive play Match ups Notable players Tier placement history Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!!! update bomberman screen1.png|Bomberman about to use Jetpack while two green bombs are about to explode. bomberman screen2.png|Bomberman kicking , on . bomberman screen3.png|Bomberman launching , on Battlefield with his forward throw. bomberman screen4.png|Bomberman holding a Power Bomb while Samus is using her bomb, on Crateria. Screenshots G&W BBM.png|Bomberman holding a bomb while points at him, on . BBM Faerial.png|Bomberman using his forward aerial at , on World Tournament. Beta Bomb.png|Bomberman detonating bombs on , , and , on Meteo Campaigns. BBM taunt.jpg|Bomberman taunting, giving a victory sign. Misc. SSF2 - Classic mode - Bomberman.png|Bomberman's congratulations screen on Classic mode. Trivia *Bomberman is the only character so far to have a specific palette swap for Team Battles; he uses a different one from his other costumes for all three teams. External link *Bomberman's page at Smash Flash DOJO!!! Category:Bonus characters Category:Newcomer characters Category:Starter characters Category:Third-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series